


Poem?

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Neil Faulkner</p><p>A poem about Anna Grant by Kerr Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

> Oh Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna  
> My heart is broke, it needs a spanner.  
> When I speak I have a stammer,  
> Knowing how you're dead.
> 
> All those times we spent together,  
> You in chiffon, me in leather.   
> In the domes, bereft of weather.  
> What a shame you're dead.
> 
> Thinking of you I get twitchy  
> If at times you could be bitchy,   
> Though your lover had a glitch, he  
> Wishes you weren't dead.
> 
> Now I'm bound for Cygnus Alpha,  
> And I've only got one towel for  
> Drying, and I've also half a  
> Mind, because you're dead.
> 
> Sometimes wishing you were with me,  
> Lying in my arms to kiss me,  
> Though by now you're green and squishy,  
> Seeing as you're dead.
> 
>  

Blake refolded the piece of paper and handed it back to Avon. "I know it might not be my place to offer unwanted advice," he said, "but if I were you, I'd stick to computers in future."


End file.
